UN HOMME LIBRE - CHAPITRE 26 CITRONNE !
by Winlie-chan
Summary: Mes chers lecteurs, après 25 chapitres de patience et d'adoration envers ma petite personne, je vous livre ici, enfin, la version citronnée du chapitre 26 d'Un homme libre ! A LIRE A LA SUITE DE LA FIC PRINCIPALE - 100% LEMON ONLY


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Pour ceux qui se retrouverait ici par inadvertance, vous êtes ici dans le chapitre 26 de ma fic Un Homme libre. Mes lecteurs étant de petits pervers (pas autant que moi, mais quand même), je leur ai fait un petit plaisir en postant ce chapitre en dehors de la trame principale de la fic simplement pour leur offrir un petit instant citronné après 25 chapitres de patience de leur part... ;)**

 **Donc, pour pouvoir apprécier de petit en-cas, il vous est conseillé de lire les 25 premiers chapitres avant celui-ci, tout particulièrement parce que nous sommes en UA.**

 **Petite précision : pour celles et ceux qui s'attendent à trouver un Gaara pervers et violent dans ce chapitre, je tiens à remettre les choses dans leur contexte : D'abord, Hinata est VIERGE ! Donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il nous sorte les accessoires de bondage ou de SM ! Ensuite, il l'a reconnu, il n'est pas pervers, simplement il n'est pas vraiment un tendre (mais c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime, notre Gaara, pour son côté violent et indomptable, pas pour le voir griller des marshmallows à nous en donner la nausée, si vous me suivez...)**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles :**

 **Enjoy guys...**

Hinata ne pensait plus à rien. Rien d'autre que les lèvres de Gaara en train de dévorer les siennes. Le jeune homme agrippa les bras d'Hinata et l'attira pour la plaquer sans douceur contre le mur. Il continuait de l'embrasser tandis que ses mains descendaient le long de ses côtes pour glisser sous son haut et remonter doucement vers sa poitrine. Lorsque Gaara referma ses mains sur ses seins, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle se cambra pour coller son corps au sien et elle aussi glissa ses mains sous le haut de Gaara pour caresser ses pectoraux. Il avait vraiment un corps de rêve. Et ses cicatrices ne faisaient que renforcer sa perfection.

Gaara arrêta de l'embrasser. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Hinata. Il pouvait lire tout le désir qui rongeait la jeune femme dans ses pupilles dilatées. Il caressa ses seins encore un instant, déclenchant de nouveaux gémissements de la part de la jeune femme, avant de sortir ses mains de son haut pour les placer sous ses cuisses. D'un seul geste, il souleva la jeune femme en faisant passer chacune de ses cuisses autour de son torse. Hinata, surprise, passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Gaara pour s'accrocher. Celui-ci se remit à l'embrasser tout en l'emportant à l'intérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de la jeune femme. Gaara la fit s'asseoir et commença à lui retirer doucement son haut. Une fois débarrassée de celui-ci, la jeune femme se sentit nerveuse. Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Gaara sourit légèrement de la réaction de la jeune femme. Il se pencha sur elle et glissa à son oreille :

\- Tu es tellement belle, Hinata...

La jeune femme rougit à ses mots. Gaara posa délicatement ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille tout en murmurant :

\- Laisse-moi t'admirer, Hinata...

Vaincue, la jeune femme laissa tomber ses bras, libérant sa poitrine généreuse à la vue gourmande du jeune homme. Gaara se pencha et lécha un mamelon, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements chez Hinata. Il la poussa pour la faire basculer sur le lit et s'installa au-dessus d'elle. Il reprit son traitement sur les seins d'Hinata. Il léchait, tétait, mordillait l'un pendant que sa main titillait l'autre. Son autre main caressait son ventre et descendait à la limite de son pantalon.

Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous la douce torture de Gaara. Elle sentait quelque chose grandir et grossir en elle. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Gaara pour l'attirer encore plus contre elle et l'encourager dans les soins qu'il accordait à sa poitrine. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme passer sous la ceinture de son pantalon et glisser vers son entrejambe. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son intimité, Hinata ne put retenir un cri. C'était... Tellement...

Gaara sourit à son cri puis délaissa ses seins pour faire descendre sa bouche le long de son ventre en la caressant de sa langue tout le long du chemin. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril qu'il fouilla avec sa langue pendant que ses mains faisaient glisser le pantalon d'Hinata le long de ses jambes. Il embrassa ensuite l'intérieur de ses cuisses en remontant doucement vers son intimité dévoilée.

Hinata sentait sa tête dodeliner dans tous les sens. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que Gaara la touche comme on ne l'avait encore jamais touchée. Qu'il lui fasse connaître l'étendue du plaisir que peuvent s'apporter mutuellement le corps d'un homme et celui d'une femme. Et lorsque Gaara passa sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible d'elle-même, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Gaara saurait lui montrer. Elle poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir et, encouragé par la réaction de la jeune femme, Gaara posa directement ses lèvres sur elle pour jouer avec sa partie sensible.

Il commença par la lécher, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il l'effleura des dents ensuite pour finir par plonger sa langue au plus profond de la jeune femme. La sensation dans le ventre d'Hinata ne faisait que grossir et grossir encore. Soudain, alors qu'elle pensait perdre pied, Gaara se recula pour revenir au-dessus d'elle. Il retira promptement son haut et descendit du lit pour retirer le bas avant de revenir en un instant, nu, au-dessus de la jeune femme. Hinata n'eut même pas le temps de protester, il se présentait devant son intimité, prêt à la pénétrer. A ce moment-là, elle eut peur. Mais Gaara plongea son regard dans le sien. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche au moment où il commença à la pénétrer, étouffant ainsi le cri plaintif de la jeune femme.

C'était... Douloureux... Inconfortable... Mais Gaara ne la lâcha pas. Il continua à l'embrasser tout en progressant lentement en elle. Elle sentait son propre goût sur les lèvres de son amant, ce qu'elle trouva excitant. Puis elle sentit une résistance. Lui aussi. Il s'éloigna d'elle, verrouillant son regard au sien avant de murmurer :

\- Je suis désolé, Hinata...

Et il donna une dernière poussée qui fut encore plus douloureuse. La jeune femme sentit les larmes se former sous ses paupières, mais Gaara l'embrassa de nouveau en la serrant dans ses bras. Puis il descendit vers son oreille :

\- Le plus dur est terminé, Hinata. Je suis désolé, c'est toujours douloureux la première fois, pour les femmes.

Hinata n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. La douleur commençait doucement à refluer. Gaara se tenait là, immobile au-dessus d'elle. Elle comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle s'habitue à cette présence en elle avant de faire quoique ce soit. Et cela lui demandait visiblement un effort si elle en croyait les tremblements qui parcouraient les bras du jeune homme de chaque côté de son visage. Alors, dès que la douleur se fit plus supportable, elle lui sourit avant de venir nouer ses jambes autour du torse de Gaara pour l'inviter à continuer. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il partit dans un long mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord doucement, puis rapidement, il prit de la vitesse. La sensation recommença à gonfler dans le ventre d'Hinata, mais nettement moins forte qu'auparavant. Malgré la douleur, elle appréciait ce qu'elle vivait avec Gaara.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne souffrait plus, un sourire plus pernicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Gaara. Il se retira doucement puis il l'invita à se redresser. Soudain, il la plaqua face contre le matelas et souleva les hanches de la jeune femme avant de revenir aussitôt en elle. C'était dur, implacable, la jeune femme ne put rien faire pour empêcher cela. Mais en même temps, voulait-elle l'empêcher ? Quand Gaara revint en elle, cette fois-ci, nulle douleur ne vint ternir son plaisir, à peine une petite réminiscence de celle qu'elle avait connu avant. Le jeune homme agrippa ses hanches fermement, dans une étreinte qui lui laisserait certainement des traces dans les jours à venir, et recommença ses mouvements, mais cette fois-ci, sans aucune retenue, ni aucune douceur. Au début, Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, mais rapidement, elle sentit cette sensation revenir. Gaara l'avait prévenue, il ne serait pas tendre avec elle. Et pourtant, il avait fait l'effort de l'être au moins pour la première étreinte. Hinata sentit par ce geste tous les sentiments que Gaara avait pour elle et elle laissa échapper quelques larmes avant que, grâce aux coups de butoir de Gaara derrière elle, la plaisir ne revint la faire planer, lui faisant pousser un cri à chaque poussée de Gaara, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle recommençait à ressentir cette chaleur dans son ventre, et cette fois-ci, elle grossit, grossit et explosa dans un long cri de jouissance de la jeune femme.

Gaara était surpris. C'était la première fois d'Hinata, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir dans ce rapport animal qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais il rêvait de voir la jeune femme dans cette posture devant lui, totalement à sa merci, lui la pénétrant sans retenue, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée la première fois. Lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se resserrer autour de lui dans la jouissance, il sut qu'il allait la rejoindre. Il lâcha ses hanches pour lui prendre les bras et la faire se redresser contre lui. Il poussa encore deux fois en elle avant d'être submergé à son tour. Comme mû par un instinct étrange, il planta ses dents dans la peau du cou de la jeune femme jusqu'au sang. Mais, encore sous l'effet de son orgasme, Hinata ne sembla rien sentir.

Tous les deux étaient essoufflés, une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrait, sans parler du sperme et du sang sur leurs parties intimes. Gaara se retira puis attira la jeune femme contre lui avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas, la jeune femme allongée sur lui. Gaara l'embrassa sur la tempe en la serrant fort contre lui. Hinata eut un petit rire. Elle n'aurait voulu être nulle part d'autre qu'ici, dans les bras de son amant, après une étreinte passionnée.

Soudain, au loin, ils entendirent d'autres cris de jouissance. Hinata se sentit rougir en reconnaissant la voix de Tenten. Elle sentit Gaara grogner dans son cou.

\- Copieurs, l'entendit-elle maugréer.

Hinata rit encore une fois.

 **Pour mes lecteurs chéris, ce chapitre ne fait en rien avancer l'histoire, mais quand même, vous avouerez que c'est bien rafraîchissant, non ? ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review sur ce petit intermède.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Winlie-chan**


End file.
